crystalcovellstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
Emily L is the author of the Crystal Covell series. She is not only a user here, but she is also the founder of this wiki under the username EpicnezzEmily. She refuses to reveal her last name, but according to official artwork, her last initial is L. Information about Emily Appearance Emily has green eyes and dirty blonde hair with blonde highlights. She also has freckles, though for some reason they are only on the left side of her face. She is unsure why this is. She got reading glasses in her senior year of high school, though she only wears them when she is on the computer. Hobbies and Skills Emily is a capable voice actress, artist, writer, and has some moderate cooking skill as well. As for music, she is a fairly capable singer and can even rap. She can play piano, bass, and guitar to a degree. Though she tends to primarily play by ear, she claims to have gotten pretty good at identifying what key a song is in. She is also an amateur artist. She draws in her spare time, to kill time, but it's not something she'd like to actually pursue, and prefers to keep it as just a hobby. She has also dabbled in game design, having spent three years on a visual novel. She has a wiki for it. Family and Pets She has a younger brother and sister, both 18, that are twins. She lives with her mother and her father. She has a black and white cat named Pico and a brown whippet named Hank. Personality Traits Emily claims herself to be introverted. She doesn't really enjoy socializing with people for too long unless it is with someone close to her. She has a quite a few aquaintances, but there aren't many people who are truly close to her. She has said that her friend Brian is probably closer to her than anyone else. Emily has a mild case of Asperger's syndrome, which she was diagnosed with at age 10. She also has mild to moderate OCD, which she is currently on medication for. She had an IQ of 120 when she was only nine years old. Emily identifies herself as an INTP (Introverted, Intuitive, Thinking, Perceiving), though she has previously typed as ISFP (around age 12-14) and INFP (around age 15-16). She states that the ISFP mistype was due to her not really understanding MBTI in depth and not knowing about the cognitive functions, and the INFP mistype was because she was going through a rough time in her life and therefore made her think she was Fi-dominant, Te-inferior when she is actually Ti-dominant and Fe-inferior. In the Four Temperament Ensemble, she considers herself to be "phlegmatic with a dash of melancholic". School and Extra-curriculars She attended Hill and Plain Elementary School from kindergarten to second grade ('03-'06). She spent third grade at Christian Life Academy, a private school in the next town over ('06-'07). She attended Sarah Noble Intermediate School from fourth to sixth grade ('07-'10). She then attended Faith Preparatory School from seventh grade until she graduated high school in 2016 ('10-'16). She was in a theater program in her hometown from 7th-9th grade until it closed. She got into her school's drama club at the start of high school and stayed with them until she graduated. She has also done some theater at an all-boys' school her dad previously worked at. She spent her freshman and sophomore years at Dean College as a theater major, though she was unable to get a part in anything until her sophomore year. After her sophomore year, she transferred to East Tennessee State University and switched her major to Digital Media with a concentration in animation, citing that after having such a rough year at Dean, it would be best for her to get out and start over. Other Projects *Royalty Free - a princess dating simulator (Released September 1st, 2016) (wiki link is above) *Halloween - a cartoon show (currently just a concept, but a very fleshed out one)